Super Cat Tales 2
Android |platform=Android, iOS |genre=Platformer |prequel=Super Cat Tales |sequel= |spinoff= |art=Gionathan Pesaresi, Emi Monserrate |code=Gionathan Pesaresi |music=Raku (DreamsBell) |additional='Special Thanks' Laura Sinkkonen }} Super Cat Tales 2 is the sequel to Super Cat Tales. It was released on October 4, 2018 on the Apple App Store and Google Play store. It was first announced on April 4, 2018, when its announcement trailer was released. Controls *'Tap & hold left/right' - Move in the respective direction **'Double tap & hold' - Run in the respective direction Gameplay The player controls the selected cat by tapping and holding on either the left or right end of the screen. A double tap and hold causes the cat to run, allowing it to jump across gaps or onto walls. Cats can be encountered in various levels on the map, each with their own abilities. Some of these abilities are required to access secret parts of a level, or acquire collectibles, in which some backtracking and replaying of the levels would be necessary. Other abilities help the player avoid damage from enemies. When a cat comes into contact with a hazard or enemy, it becomes temporarily stunned and often kills the enemy in the process. This stun phase, indicated by spinning stars around the cat's head, lasts for a few seconds. If the cat runs into another hazard or enemy while in the stun phase, it dies, sending the player back to the map screen. If the cat gets out of the stun phase, however, it can run into another enemy without dying again. Items Items are accessible by tapping the shop icon in the upper left corner of thewith a hazard or enemy, it becomes temporarily stunned and often kills the enemy in the process. This stun phase, indicated by spinning stars around the cat's head, lasts for a few seconds. If the cat runs into another hazard or enemy while in the stun phase, it dies, sending the player back to the map screen. If the cat gets out of the stun phase, however, it can run into another enemy without dying again. This menu doubles as a shop with two sections. The first and default section allows players to not only purchase in-game items, but also equip items that they already have. These items cost a certain amount of coins, which can mainly be acquired in the levels or through in-app purchases. The second section contains in-app purchases that allow players to get more coins. Items are reusable once purchased, and only one item can be equipped at a time. Below is a list of items that can be acquired and equipped in-game: Levels There are currently five worlds in Super Cat Tales 2, each with eight normal levels and one secret level. Additional worlds are planned to be added in a future update. Trivia * Super Cat Tales 2 is the prequel to the first Super Cat Tales in relation to the Neutronized universe timeline. In Super Cat Tales 2, most of the cats do not know each other based on how they talk in the cutscenes, whereas in Super Cat Tales 2, the cats (Alex, Brutus, Shinji, Kuro, Amy Olli Luna and Pascal) are travelling together and recognize each other when encountered within that game.